A number of devices have been developed for use in medical or veterinary examinations, some of which can be applied in a telemedicine context, i.e., in which data or results from the examination are transmitted over an electronic or other communication link (e.g., via telephone line, radio communication, etc.) so that the physician or other medical worker need not be in the same location as the patient. For example, the video otoscope may be used to examine the external ear canal and eardrum of a patient in a remote location.
Because of present concerns for the cost of medical care, it would be preferable to provide devices for telemedicine which help contain the costs for such procedures. Because it is anticipated that some telemedicine may be practiced relative to patients who cannot readily move to central medical facilities (e.g., patients who are in extremely remote areas, inaccessible locations such as aircraft or spacecraft, "third world" regions where medical facilities are sparse, or who are in combat or other dangerous situations) such telemedicine devices preferably are sufficiently rugged, light-weight and reliable that they can be easily sent to such remote and/or dangerous locations with little need for maintenance or repair.
Numerous medically valuable examinations involve examination of the external eye, often including examination of the lids and lashes as well as the physical structures of the eyeball (globe). For examination of the pupilliary response, a light is shown in each eye alternately. Each pupil should constrict when light is on and dilate when light goes off. The pupil responses should be the same in each eye. To study the movements of the eyes, the subject follows a moving target (often the examiner's finger) and holds the direction of gaze in various positions: center, up, down, left, right, approaching the eye and away from the eye. The eye is examined for abnormal movements called nystagnus or other abnormalities. The character of any nystagnus indicates possible disease in the brain or the brain's movement sensors.
Accordingly, it would be useful to provide an apparatus and method for examination of a patient's eyes, permitting, where desired, remote examination, preferably using a reliable, rugged, low-maintenance, and relatively low-cost apparatus.